I Am Still Number Four
by embug11
Summary: After 10 months on the road, Four has second thoughts about his relationship with Sarah. Sam and Six are there to help him and occasionally make fun of him. Their story about how and where they find all the numbers. Not to mention some drama in between.


**This story has more to do with the book than the movie, but oh well. I hope it isn't to bad, just a little idea I had. Anyway...**

**Chapter 1**

It's been almost ten months now on the road. On the run from the Magadorians and the same thoughts run through my head. How I wish my life were different. How I wish I wouldn't be next in line to die. How I wish I weren't an endangered species of alien. How I wish my planet hadn't been taken over by Mogadorians. How I wish Henri were still alive. How I wish Sam's dad hadn't been dragged into this. How I wish I wouldn't have to leave Sarah. How I wish I could see her again. As I think about Sarah I want to see her more and more. My heart feels as though it's going to break. Does she feel the same way? Henri told me long ago that humans don't love like Loriens do. Not as committed. Where Loriens love for life. I have to think Sarah's different. She loves me. She'll always love me. At least I hope so. Hope hasn't been giving me the reassurance I need.

"So, where are we going?" Sam had been silent through the last 18 hours in the car. Granted he was sleeping half the time.

"Following Six." I watch her on her bike in front of us.

"I think B.K. is hungry." Sam said looking at Bernie Kosar on his lap.

_Lies._

I hear Bernie's thoughts.

"We can't stop without Six." I say to Sam. The only excuse I have because I'm hungry and tired too. You'd think that sitting in a car all day driving into the unknown wouldn't drain your energy, but it really is exhausting.

Sam sighs and looks out his window and the silence plays again.

* * *

Six finally pulled over into a motel parking lot. We've been on the road for months now. And still no other numbers. Sam gets out of the car and looks around franticly. I'm about to ask him what he's looking for when he sprints for the small building that has "RESTROOM" painted on the side. Six walks up.

"Humans." She laughs.

"Well I…" I point to the bathroom. I had to go too.

She sighed shaking her head, a smile on her mouth.

I followed Sam to the bathroom and did my business. When Sam and I came back out Six had already gotten a room.

"Only one?" Sam raises his eyebrows at the thought of spending a night in the same room as Six.

"Yeah, we can all handle ourselves right." She said handing each of us a key.

We carried our small bags to our room. It wasn't that bad actually. It had a decent sized bed, a bathroom, and most things a normal sized room would have.

"I've got shower first." Six says taking her bag in the bathroom and shutting the door.

"There's only one bed," Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

"Honestly Sam you're probably going to be on the floor."

"There's still a chance." Sam said refusing to be shot down.

"Very slight."

"Oh, she loves me."

"No comment."

"Because you're jealous."

"Not quite."

"Oh 'because you have Sarah, right?"

"I hope." I sigh

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I sit down on the tiny couch. "Henri told me, before he died, that humans couldn't love as much as Loriens. I don't know. I love her, I really do. But we aren't meant to be together. She deserves someone who can be with her. She deserves someone who doesn't have to worry about her safety when they're together." I run my fingers through my hair. "She deserves some one that she can marry, have a family, and grow old with. And that's not me."

There was a long silence at Sam thought about this.

"So I have no chance with Six then?"

I laugh. Sam always manages to surprise me, "Really Sam?"

"What?"

"I just… never mind."

"No dude. I'm sorry. I can imagine how you feel. I'm sorry. It must suck. But you're right. And maybe you deserve someone better too. Someone you don't have to worry about all the time, you know? Maybe Sarah was just another fish in the sea."

"Yeah I hope so."

Sam chewed on his bottom lip, "So…what now?"

"Should I call her? Tell her?"

Sam nodded, "Is it safe though?" As he said that Six walked out of the bathroom her hair wrapped in a towel.

"One call should be okay."

"Call what? Who are you calling?" Six asks me.

"Sarah. I need to talk to her." I say using the hotel phone and start dialing her number. Six interrupts me and slams the phone down ending the call before I started it.

"What the hell Four! You can't call her you'll be putting her at a risk. What is so important? Can't it wait?"

"It's one phone call. If I can't call her than we are going back so I can talk to her."

Six pondered this. "Fine, but lets use someone else's phone. Okay?"

"Fine."

"I'm hungry." Sam said.

"Let's go get some food." Six herded Sam toward the door leaving her towel behind. She came back with someone's cell phone and she tossed it at me. I smiled at her before she shut the door, thanking her for privacy.

I called Sarah and she picked up on the second ring.

"Who's this?"

"Hello to you too."

No answer.

"It's John."

"John! You called! Where are you?" I sighed. Like I would give away my location over the phone.

"Sarah I have something important to tell you."

She sighed, "I do too."

"Okay, you first."

She whimpered slightly. "John I can't do this anymore! Not knowing where you are. Not being able to see you! It drives me nuts!"

"I know, Sarah."

"John, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

There was a long pause. "Sarah I think we should break up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sarah you need a human that you can spend the rest of your life with. You deserve someone that wont put you in danger. I still love you Sarah and I think this is best for you."

"Thanks John." She sound like she was trying hard not to cry

"You're welcome."

She sniffled. "So, how's everything going?" Sarah changed the subject.

"Good. Haven't found any of the others yet but we will soon."

"I wish you luck."

"Thanks, Sarah. I think I should go. Hopefully we could see each other again, but that probably won't happen. Either way, I hope you have a nice life."

"You too, John." She sounded like she was going to cry again.

"Take care of yourself." I said before hanging up.

I put the phone on the end table and leaned back on the bed, my arm over my face. That may have just been one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Up there with battling Magadorians. I must have drifted to sleep because before I knew it, Sam and Six came in with a bag of groceries and take-out in each hand.

"Hey, John did you call her?" Six asked

I exhaled a big breath, "Yeah," I say removing my arm from my face.

"I'm sorry dude." Sam said sympathetically, slapping me on the back.

"Actually she didn't take it too bad. We both agreed we should break up."

"Aww, Four. Your first heartbreak, huh?" Six snickered.

"If your hearing is fine you would have heard right, I did the breaking up."

Six laughed, throwing a towel at him, "Take a shower, loverboy. You stink."

I looked over to Sam. He shrugged and plopped down on the bed, turning on the television.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water felt relaxing on my tense muscles. Though breaking up with Sarah, broke my heart it was healing quicker than I thought it would. When I first thought of breaking it off, my heart crumbled. Now, only an hour later, it felt more as if it was something I needed to do and was putting off. Now that it's over I feel relieved. Is this supposed to happen? Am I supposed to heal this quick? Henri said Lorien's loved forever. This isn't forever. What does that mean? Was Sarah not my love? Maybe I was kidding myself when I told myself I loved her and she was the only one for me. Can that happen?

I sighed to myself.

I really need Henri right now.


End file.
